1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an RF connector, and more particularly to an RF connector having a detection effect when a testing probe is inserted.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0159708 discloses a coaxial connector including a metal shell, an upper insulative cover, an elastic terminal, a static terminal, and a lower insulative cover. The elastic terminal has a first fixed portion and a first contact sheet where two sides of the first contact sheet are respectively connected to an elastic sheet; the lowermost end of the elastic sheet has a bended section bent outward horizontally to contact with an upper end face of the lower insulating cover horizontally. The two elastic sheets are used to not only strengthen the spring force of the first contact sheet but also to prevent the first contact sheet from fatigue or losing spring force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,630 discloses another conventional coaxial connector comprising an insulative base, a static terminal and a movable terminal both located in the insulative base, and a shielding shell. The movable terminal comprises a frame, a movable spring portion that is arranged such that both ends thereof are supported by the frame and a central portion thereof is movable and elastic, a contact portion that is integral with the movable spring portion and which comes into contact with and connects to a fixed terminal. The movable spring portion is formed by punching a stainless steel plate made of SUS301. Then, on surfaces of the stainless steel (SUS301), nickel plating films are formed and on the nickel plating films, gold is further plated so that the elastic movable portion has an overall thickness in the range from about 45 μm to about 62 μm.
An improved radio frequency connector is desired in the previous technology.